Surprise Surprise
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: When Maggie tells Jasper and Henry that she's moving, Henry tries to convince her otherwise Henry/Maggie


Maggie's Pov

"Henry!" I said over the loud music coming from his and Jasper's room. Moments later I heard the stero turn off, "Come in." Henry called back, I walked in seeing him hanging upside down, doing crunches...without a shirt on! _'He looks really...Bad! Bad Maggie BAD!'_ I thought to myself. I looked down at my hands for a moment before turning my eyes to meet Henry's confused ones.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" He asked me, throwing a shirt on of that body of his..._'BAD!'_ I thought once again. "I came to see if...Oh nevermind it's stupid and pointless!" I said grunting, sitting down in his make shift bed of a hammock. He sighed, starring at me. "What did you want to know? If Jasper would go bowling with you...or if he _likes_ you?" Henry asked, I blushed deep red, knowing that Jasper would have said yes to the bowling part, but Jasper liking me! That's obsurd.

"I...No! Well no to the second one because...and plus we all know that Jasper will _never_ quit going bowling with me!" I said with a smile, getting out of the hammock without falling flat on my face! "Well then why are you here?" Henry said, coming to stand in front of me gazzing at me with those big hazel eyes of his. _'How should I say this? That I _kinda_ like you?' _yeah right like I was gonna tell him that!

"I...I don't remember why I came here!" I lied, walking around him. "Why wont you tell me? I wont get mad...maybe!" he pleaded, I turnt to him seeing a smirk on his lips. I sighed. "It's complicated to say...I just don't want _anyone_ get to get the wrong impression when I do this..." I said. "What do you mean 'I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression'?" Henry asked taking a step towards me, only a few inches apart I could smell the colone he was wearing.

Well here goes nothing! "I'm moving!" I said on the verge of tears, "You're what?" he _almost_ yelled, "Henry! No yelling!" Shouted Jasper. "Crap! He can not know! Ok? Just go back to doing whatever you were doing before!" I said running back to the cammock, getting a shrug out of Henry. He took off his shirt just when Jasper walked in. "What are you two doing?" he asked. Crap.

"Nothing!" we said at the same time, not convinced Jasper asked; "So Maggie why ya here?" I looked at him, then at Henry, who was already back to doing crunches upside down on a medal rod. "I'm moving! And I came to say goodbye but I'm not leaving just yet, in about a week or so. So I thought it'd be better to say goodbye now before anything happends." I murmerd in a rush. "Wait! You're what?" Jasper asked.

"Moving! She's moving." Henry said getting angry at Jasper for not understanding, Jasper looked at him funny. "Why are you so mad, you're never mad! Is someone having problems with his ninja skills?" Jasper smirked out. I looked back to Henry who was already off of the beam...with a murderous look on his face! I stepped in between the two before anything bad could happen knowing Jasper doesn't stand a chance against Henry. "Don't Henry!" I whispered, as his hand came up for a punch. Jasper ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the door!

He let go of the earge to punch Jasper, when I stepped forward and hugged him, knowing he'd hug me back. And which he did, once I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist holding me there and never wanting to let go. I pulled back knowing Jasper would come back sooner or later. "I was also gonna tell you that I like you...more than friends, Henry!" I said before kissing him gently on the lips.

I pulled away, hugging him instead. "Why did you get mad when Jasper didn't get that I'm moving? Or was it because it hurts you to know that your very own cousin likes me..." I said sighing, into his chest. I'm guessing he was about to speak when Uncle B called; "Hey Henry! People are here for you!" We pulled away, so that he could get his shirt back on and go downstairs to see who was here.

Henry's Pov

"Henry!" I heard Maggie call, "Why she here?" I whispered confused, turning of the music I called out; "Come on." after that I started what I had been doing before, crunches...from medal bar...upside down! Moments later Maggie walked in, she looked at me for a quick glance then down to her feet then back up to my confused eyes. "Not to be rude...but why are you here?" I asked her gently, throwing a shirt on.

"I came to see if...Oh nevermind it's stupid and pointless!" she said grunting, sitting down in my make shift bed of a hammock, I sighed starring at her "What did you want to know? If Jasper would go bowling with you...or if he _likes_ you?" I asked, Maggie blushed deep red, knowing that Jasper would have said yes to the bowling part, but I think Jasper really does like her.

"I...No! Well no to the second one because...and plus we all know that Jasper will _never_ quit going bowling with me!" she said with a smile, getting out of the hammock without falling flat on her face! "Well then why are you here?" I said, coming to stand in front of her starring her in the eye. I'm guessing she was arguing with herself to not say what she was thinking.

"I...I don't remember why I came here!" Maggie lied, walking around me. "Why wont you tell me? I wont get mad...maybe!" I said, she turnt to me seeing a smirk on my lips. She sighed. "It's complicated to say...I just don't want _anyone_ get to get the wrong impression when I do this..." she said. "What do you mean 'I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression'?" I asked taking a step towards her, only a few inches apart I could smell the perfume she was wearing.

"I'm moving!" Maggie said after a while. She's what? She can't leave not until I tell her how I really feel about her! "You're what?" I _almost_ yelled, ok so almost wasn't the right word. "Henry! No yelling!" shouted Jasper, "Crap! He can not know! Ok? Just go back to what you were doing before!" she said rushing over to the hammock and lying down. I shrugged my shoulders, taking off my shirt I started doing ab crunches like I was before right when Jasper walked in. "What are you two doing?" he asked. Crap.

"Nothing!" we said at the same time, looking at eachother then back to Jasper. Not convinced Jasper asked: "So Maggie why ya here?" I looked at him, then at Maggs, who was starring at her feet. "I'm moving! And I came to say goodbye but I'm not leaving just yet, in about a week or so. So I thought it'd be better to say goodbye now before anything happends." I murmerd in a rush. "Wait! You're what?" Jasper asked.

"Moving! She's moving." I said getting angry at Jasper for not understanding, Jasper looked at me funny. "Why are you so mad, you're never mad! Is someone having problems with his ninja skills?" Jasper smirked out. I hoped off of the medal rod...with a murderous look on my face! Maggie stepped in between the two of us before anything bad could happen knowing Jasper doesn't stand a chance against me. "Don't Henry!" she whispered, as my hand came up for a punch. Jasper ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the door!

I let go of the earge to punch Jasper, when Maggs stepped forward and hugged me, knowing I'd hug her back. And which I did, once she felt my arms wrap around her waist holding her there and never wanting to let go. She pulled back knowing Jasper would come back sooner or later. "I was also gonna tell you that I like you...more than friends, Henry!" she said before kissing me gently on the lips.

Maggie pulled away, hugging me instead. "Why did you get mad when Jasper didn't get that I'm moving? Or was it because it hurts you to know that your very own cousin likes me..." she said sighing, into my chest. I was about to speak when Uncle B called; "Hey Henry! People are here for you!" We pulled away, so that I could get my shirt back on and go downstairs to see who was here!


End file.
